Curdo
|image1 = Curdo.png|caption1 = Full-disk Curdo.|diameter = 12,094 km|parent_star = Sun|type = Limestone planet|age = 4,545,000,000 y/o|temperature = -200 °c - 38 °c|orbital_period = 488 days|moons = 2 (Cellia and Stanciae)|distance_from_sun = 197,999,000 km}}Curdo is the 4th of the largest inner planets of the simple system,and also the 4th planet of the sun,orbits every 488 days,with composition being terrestrial. Curdo is the only planet with the closest orbit with 48,000,00 km away from earth (While Hardonta being 61,000,000 km away from earth). Curdo also has the biggest polar caps that can be seen in the image of the planet. Appearance Curdo has a great look,with the middle row being pale-yellowish,having a linea,having an equator line,and having polar caps. It is similar to Earth since its size,mass and even rotation. Lineae Curdo has lineae connecting from the north pole to south pole,the icy lineae can beat as cold as 5°c. The cause of the lineae is the formation of the ice transmitting from the equator since the equator line formed. Equator line Curdo has a unique equator line that looks a scattered and pulverized chocolate,the equator line marks rising of the highest points of Curdo,the mountains are being made of limestone so it would repel sandstone. Polar caps Curdo has the largest polar caps which is by the name of Terra Arcturia and Terra Antarcturia. Terra Arcturia Terra Arcturia is the largest of the two polar caps,located in the south hemisphere of Curdo,Terra Arcturia holds 0°c (just as cold as the freezing point of water),Terra Arcturia has the 2nd highest point of Curdo, Arcturis Mono. pictures its frequency radio in front of the mountain in Terra Domina. Notice the two small dots from left to right (Cellia and Stanciae).]] Terra Antarcturia It borders Terra Ostrilis,which is known to have water supply by the mountain CM05O. Terra Antarcturia is the coldest of the two polar caps with a minimum recorded temperature of -200° c. Terra Antarcturia is also known to have mountains as high as 2,500+ meters. Subpolar line Curdo has a subpolar line that looks like a pulverized peanut butter bar in a chocolate lake,All regions of Curdo has a land that overlapped the subpolar border except for landlocked territories Terra Modesa and Terra Bleplan. Subpolar lines have deserts as cold as 17°c. Subpolar lines have brown areas that make are made with shale. Transit Curdo overtakes the night sky for 302 days,undertakes for another 55 days then 302 days then repeat over and over,Curdo can be seen in the night sky with Licia,closest to the constellation Heribetus. As seen in the picture,Curdo goes past Heribetus for 1 hour then Abeda for another hour and Pasistio for another hour. As Curdo goes down the sky,the morning arrives. Habitability Curdo is full of sedimentary rocks and its sediments but not water,Curdo's oxygen is toxic,and its soils are dangerous to plant on,but farming can exist there,which means Curdo can be colonized if handled by the government,however,the releasing of clouds get repelled by the mountains. Highest points Curdo's highest point is not as high as Earth since it covers 7,414 meters. In Terra Coreala,Curdois Kendralis is the highest point in Curdo that borders the sandy area from the subpolar area,Curdois Kendralis is a volcano which tube is filled with quicksand as it was erupted 1 billion years ago and another one in 1999. Arcturis Mono has a height of 6,980 meters which is just 434 meters lower than Curdois. Mapping Curdo has 17 territories which include: * Terra Cius * Terra Orilis * Terra Oristlis * Terra Equastilis * Terra Celatela * Terra Aliciana * Terra Coreala * Terra Preclis * Terra Domina * Terra Trata * Terra Teisto * Terra Modesa * Terra Bleplan * Terra Austrilis * Terra Habaclitis * Terra Arcturia * Terra Antarcturia Moons Curdo has natural satellites which include Cellia and Stanciae. Cellia Cellia is the largest satellite of Curdo at 1,009 km. Cellia has plenty of ores and smooth stones which is a candidate of the richest planet. Stanciae Stanciae was bigger than Trysc at 483 km. Stanciae has shapes similar than Trysc and was made of ice-shale.